Welcome to the Madhouse
by That One Strange Kid
Summary: Fan- The proctor of a fandom house. What happens when you throw someone who knows nothing about fandoms to be a Fan to the craziest fandom house there is? Well...Where fandoms are personified... All I can really say is... Good luck... And Welcome to the Madhouse!
1. The Introvert

Miki's fingers flew over the keyboard. She was typing a story, hopefully the first one she'd ever finish, and, if she was lucky, get it published. But more often than not, she abandoned her stories half way through, always because of various reasons, sometimes writer's block, sometimes because of lousy plots, but they never were finished. Her friends tried to get her to socialise more, but she usually was content to stay inside. Her friend, Masami, which everyone called Sami, was especially interested in getting her out more.

Usually people like Miki would be a fan of a show or book, or, at the very least, a Tumblr addict, but Miki was none of these. She was far more interested in typing her stories than watching a stupid show, or become (god forbid) a **fangirl**. She shuddered. Those people were nightmares... Especially when she insulted their ships. She winced. Her hair was **still** choppy and un-even, and it was too short to cut to the shortest point. She had a scar on her face because of that encounter that started from under her right eye to her chin. It was fading, luckily. Contrary to the popular belief, scars on the face weren't cool, they were a nuisance to cover up, because it made her look like some fighter girl. Which she wasn't. She was absolute crap at sports. Seriously. Miki growled at her computer. It sat there. She saved her latest story idea to her USB drive, and shut down her computer, and tucked it in her carrying case.

Glancing at the digital clock on her nightstand, she almost died right there and then. It was only 10:00 AM. On Friday. Of a five day weekend. What. The. Hell. Oh... She stayed up all night. Again... Crap... Miki scampered quickly to her bed and tried to mess it up to look as if she slept in it, but heavy steps interrupted her frantic faking. She was screwed. The door to her room opened. She dove onto her bed in a last ditch attempt. Her mother stood in front of her bed, as if she had no idea what to think of Miki. She finally said,

"Miki Antonia De Fiore. Your father and I have given you many chances..."

Miki began to tune her out. It's not like this wasn't the normal weekend routine anyway.

"...Out! Young lady, if you have enough energy to stay up all night, you can most certainly go outside! Call a friend! Go to the mall! But **do _something_**!"

Miki's head snapped up in surprise. This... Was not happening... On a five day weekend. No. Nope. About ten minutes later, she was shown that this was definitely happening. Stumbling a bit, she was shoved out of the house, and given $100. She was instructed not to come back until she spent it all, and not on books, coffee, or anything that would cater to her unhealthy habits. For the love of god, what the hell was she supposed to do!? As soon as she got a decent distance away from her cookie cutter house, she pulled out her phone, and called Sami.

"Yello! This is the Queen of Awesome speaking!"

"Hi Sami..."

"Miki! To what apocalypse do I have to thank for your elusive self calling me on a weekend?"

"...My mother."

"Jeez! No one says that anymore! Anyways, tell her that I'm bringing over a sculpture of Tumblr Fandoms over to your house tomorrow!"

"...I'm not in the house." Silence. Miki supposed that was to be expected. She never actually left her house unless it was absolutely necessary. Sami ended the silence.

"...What? Can you repeat that? Did I hearify you well and correct?"

"You heard me. I'm not saying it again."

"...Great! So, I have this thing that I want someone to come with me for! Can you come with me?"

"No."

"Excellent! I'll— Hold your peaches, what the pencil did you just say?"

"No."

"...I am sincerely apologising before hand. I and I are quite sorrier that I had to do this." She hung up.

Miki pocketed her phone, and waited. Three minutes later, her phone rang again. "Sorry so, before I go, where are you?"

"I don't see any reason to tell you."

"Too bad, Mikiki, I'm at your fair cutter cookie dwelling!"

"...I'm not outside there."

"But you're close, dear De Fiore!"

"...Maybe."

"Aha! Found you!"

And indeed, a normal looking grey Honda SUV pulled up to the corner of the sidewalk she stood on. The window rolled down, revealing Sami's older brother, Daichi, with a pair of black sunglasses, and said, "Get in loser. We're going fandom hunting." Miki sighed. She was used to Daichi acting as geeky and weird as Sami. She got in the car. Sami was sitting on the other side. Her glossy black hair was pulled into a ponytail, and her grey eyes sparkling with unspoken laughter. Her skin was pale as a ghost, her black hair making her look even paler. Miki supposed Sami would be considered pretty, but her weirdness was enough to drive any guy away. Miki suddenly straightened up, when a thought struck her. "Where are we going?" Sami smirked, and she was fairly sure Daichi was smirking as well. Sami spoke up,

"Weeeeeeeelll..."

Miki glared at her.

"Stop drawing it out and spit it out!"

Sami grinned in a manner reminiscent to the Cheshire Cat, and exclaimed,

"We're going to a fandom convention!"

* * *

** A/N Ha! TOSK here! So, what do you think of this so far? I'd say review, but I think we've all heard that way too many times! Updates will be once a week, and I think that's all! Oh! Disclaimer! The ONLY things I own, are the idea for the story, and Miki, Sami, and Daichi (as well as anyone related to them). I don't own the fandoms, I don't own conventions, and I most certainly don't own Tumblr. So lawyer, COME AT ME BRO!**

**TOSK, is, OUT!**


	2. The Psycho

Miki was fairly sure her jaw hit the floor.

"What?"

Sami grinned even wider.

"A fandom convention!"

"And what the actual f—"

"Language, dear De Fiore!"

"...It's not worse than what you say..."

"...NEIN IMPORTANTE! A fandom convention is BEAUTIFUL!"

"...People are walking around looking like strippers..."

"...Screw you."

"It's true."

"Still. Screw you."

Sami huffed, turning her body to face the window. 'Lovely,' Miki thought 'She's sulking.' Sighing, the introvert resigned herself to a day wasted.

* * *

Miki wanted to bash her head against a wall. Or possibly throw herself a cliff. Whichever. Because she was being driven crazy by being Sami's babysitter. Sami herself was cosplaying as a female version of the 11th Doctor, and Miki narrowly escaped having her hair dyed red, and being forced to cosplay Amy Pond. Miki shuddered. That was a close escape. She was a brunette, she would not let anyone say different!

Sami, who had previously preoccupied with trying to get John Barrowman's autograph, excitedly waved her first edition copy of Torchwood, obviously successful in obtaining the said autograph. Miki pinched the bridge of her nose, and shook her head. And she still hadn't spent any of the money her mother had given her. This was going to be a long day. Sami was making her way over Miki, and she had a large plastic bag in her hand. 'For the love of the Muses,' Miki thought, 'What did I do to deserve this?'

* * *

Never. Again. Miki shuddered. She idly picked at the loose black shirt she was wearing, with the word "FAN" emblazoned on the front, in large white letters. Her thick, straight, always tangled hair, was pulled into a weird ponytail, which, no matter what bull people tried to sell her, did not make her hair look any better. Her sneakers were replaced with a pair of black combat boots, and she was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, whose bagginess made her claims of not being anorexic seem invalid.

At any given point in time, she was either so skinny, she was borderline anorexic, because she had forgone food for writing and coffee, or she gorged herself on the pastries that she order en masse from Starbucks, and she ended up overweight. Now she was clearly borderline anorexic... Which explained all those group therapy sessions that her mother was so insistent she attend. Miki blinked. Where was Sami? 'She must've wandered off again' Miki though exasperatedly, 'And I need to ask her where she got the clothes! She better not have stolen them again...Knowing her, she probably did..." Scanning the crowd of geeks, nerds, otakus and scary, scary fangirls (and even scarier, fanboys), she spotted Sami's bright red fez, standing out in the crowd. Miki raced to her, desperate to reach the psycho she called her acquaintance before she disappeared into the crowd.

"Hey!"

"Watch it!"

"What the hell?"

She continued to push past people, not bothering with social conventions. Finally, she reached Sami. The insufferable idiot was grinning like a maniac, and brightly exclaimed,

"Hey, hey, stranger! How be you on this fair, absolutely peachy day?"

Miki grumbled, "Where the hell did you get this shirt? And boots? And, for that matter, jeans?"

Sami stared at her for a moment, before laughing,

"Oh! You, dear De Fiore, think I, the fabulosa Misami, stole this fine attire? Ohohohno! I got it free!"

"...Someone gave you these clothes for free?" Miki said carefully

"Hai!"

"...For the sake of my sanity, I'm just going to pretend you did steal those clothes..."

"Delusions, hallucinations, illusions! Fine by I!"

"Okay then... I'm going to go buy a notebook and pen to write..."

"NYET! You, me, cafeteria, now!"

"You're mooching off the money Mother gave me again, aren't you?"

"Yep."

"Fine. Then you'll let me write."

"...Mayhaps."

"That's the best I'm going to get."

"Yes."

"That wasn't a question."

* * *

Sami was munching on the fish fingers dipped in custard. She called it delicious. Miki described it as 'a nauseatingly unhealthy and sorry excuse for a meal.' She sipped her hot chocolate instead. She couldn't drift off for more than five seconds before Sami made some obnoxious sound that made Miki want to strangle her. She originally pinched her arm to get her attention, until Miki almost threw her chair at her, so she settled for making annoying sounds instead. Miki stood up abruptly. She was getting irritated at Sami, and wanted to get out of Starborn Café before she did something she would regret, and get both of them banned from the small place. The place changed its name every month or so, but it served the best coffee and pastries Miki had ever tasted. It was a shame they didn't deliver, and it would be an even bigger shame if she got herself kicked out from this place.

She muttered something about needing some fresh air, and walked out of the café. It was unusually chilly for April, she thought. She ambled down the sidewalk, no clear purpose in mind. She drifted towards the alley behind the Starborn. It wasn't like she was scared, this area was pretty decent, and she'd been there a few times before. Coming closer to the wall at the end of the alley, she narrowed her eyes. An innocent looking door stood there. It was a faded terracotta brown, and blended in with the wall, nothing about it smarted of mystery. A blond haired kid pushed past her and wrenched open the door.

"Hey!"

Miki shouted The door clanged shut behind h...im? Her? She couldn't tell. The person was probably 11 or 12, and wore an orange t-shirt, similar to what she was wearing. Miki shook her head. She was over thinking this, she was beginning to sound like Sami for the love of the Muses! Turning around, Miki walked out of the alley, and quickly made her way back to Sami.

"Ha! Mikiki! Mother of mine called! Going to got! Brother of mine can drop you off at your cutter cookie house!"

Her acquaintance grinning wildly, as if she had just made a reference. She probably did. Miki could have said something the door. She could have said something about the kid in the orange shirt. She didn't say anything. She nodded quietly, and followed Sami out of the Starborn Café. The whole ride home, she was silent. And when she was dropped off, she waved a goodbye, but stayed silent. She didn't bother with a 'hello' when she walked in. She trudged upstairs to her room, and collapsed on her bed. She didn't bother to change out of her shirt, it wasn't like she was going to sleep. She roused her self from her dormant position, and sat at her desk. Gripping a pen and opened her journal. She began to write.

* * *

The orange clad person was talking to another figure, clad in a blue shirt. "I found her!" Blue grinned

"Great!," She frowned. "We need to hurry, though, they're this close to shutting us down and evicting us..."

Orange winced and nodded. Another figure, clad in black muttered,

"Well... How are we going to get her here?"

Orange smiled widely before exclaiming,

"Leave it to me!"

"NO!"

Was the collective response.

* * *

A/N AH! STUPID KEYBOARD! I type this stuff up on an iPad with a keyboard case. The only thing is, is that my friends dropped my precious baby and the "X" key fell off, and the caps lock key is hanging by a thread. I'm in English now, not really supposed to be doing this, so... TOSK, IS, OUT! P.S. Info on what you thought would be nice! ... Hint. Hint. Wink. Wink.


	3. The Business Woman

The doorbell rang, causing Miki to jump in shock. She'd fallen asleep on her desk. Not that that was uncommon. Groggily, she tramped down the stairs, to answer who ever the hell thought it was a fun idea to wake her up. Opening the door, she bluntly stated,  
"Go away. I was sleep-"

A woman clothed in a three piece suit with a _trench-coat_ over it pushed her way past Miki muttering something about _she_ always having to pick up the brats. Miki was fuming, and, as a result, fully awake. Who did that woman think she was, barging into _her_ house like she owned it? She stormed angrily after her. The rude woman was sitting on the chair in the living room, looking prim and proper. Miki glared at her. The woman rolled her eyes, and asked,

"Where is your mother?"

Miki retorted hotly,

"Why the hell do you want to know?"

"Because I was invited."  
The woman stated a-matter-a-factly.

Miki's jaw dropped for a moment before she realised that this was /exactly/ the kind of thing her mother would do. Grudgingly, she trudged up the stairs, and yelled,

"Mother! There's a stranger in the living room who said you invited her!"

Miki's mother delicately came down the stairs, her long black hair done up in a bun, and wearing her business skirt-suit and black heels. Miki quickly re-assessed the situation. This wasn't good. The last time something like this happened, it was because Mother had wanted her to transfer to a boarding school. The only reason she was safe from that, was because Sami hadn't wanted to go, and both her mother and Sami's insisted that the two girls should stick together, and Sami wouldn't leave Daichi alone to face their mother's bitching about how they "should be more refined, and spend less time on their ridiculousness". So, unless Sami and Daichi agreed, Miki wasn't going anywhere. She took little comfort in that, though. Sami had been mentioning her mother was going to ship them off to boarding school soon. Damn. She was screwed. Miki snapped out of her train of thought to hurry past Mother, who, undoubtably, would ask her to make her and the guest tea and cookies. Quickly setting everything up, she rushed back to the living room to try and see if she could catch anything of what they were saying.

"...a very rare opportunity. We believe that our methods of teaching will help the three of them to fully grow into the brightest, most respectable adults that they can be."

Miki had to admire the guest's persuasion. It took _a lot_ to sway Mother to change her opinion, but this stranger clearly had Mother sold on the idea.

"Miki!' Her mother exclaimed enthusiastically, "Mrs. Armonni and I were just discussing this wonderful opportunity Misami, Daichi, and you have been presented with! Mrs. Jessica Armonni is from the Houn Fasomde Institute of the Gifted!"

Miki narrowed her eyes. Houn Fasomde? That sounded far to strange to be legit. Choosing her word carefully, she asked,

"Mother...What is this? Explain."

Mother's smile faltered for a moment, before she brightly said,

"It's a boarding school-"

This was as far as she got before Miki interrupted,

"No! No boarding schools! We've already discussed this! No. Boarding. Schools!"

Miki's Mother's words sounded mild, but Miki heard the underlying threat,

"You don't have to, but I'm going to confiscate your electronics, and change the wifi password."

Miki glared harshly at Mother, but relented.

"Fine. When do I leave?"

Mother looked at the stranger, who'd by now, gained Miki's respect. That was sheer manipulation at its best. Miki's Mother didn't look to anyone to help, not after her parents. Cruel sons of bitches they were. The woman stood up abruptly and said clinically

"Today."

Mother had a glint in her eye that spoke of trouble.

"Today?" she inquired sweetly.

The woman nodded once.

"Today."

Mother turned to face Miki and said, in that same, sugar coated, sickly sweet voice

"Well, you heard her! Go pack!"

Miki turned and fled to her room. She listened as her Mother escorted the stranger out of the house, and also came upstairs. She closed the door behind her and whispered to Miki

"I don't trust her. I'm going to let you take your electronics with you. Including the portable Wi-fi unit."

Miki turned to her Mother in surprise. She just sighed.

"Of course I know about that, I'm your Mother. Hurry, I don't think that woman likes being kept waiting."

This snapped Miki out of her stupor, and she flew around her room like a tornado, throwing everything she thought that even remotely might be of use into the suitcases her Mother let her use. By the time she was done, they were close to bursting. Mother didn't say a word about the unusual amount of items she packed. Evidently, she saw the importance of having a canoe at a boarding school. _Obviously_. Mother helped her carry the load down the stairs, and haul it into the the travel bus outside the door. Miki saw Sami and Daichi in the bus, who helped her climb in with her carry-on, as her arms were like twigs. Sami joked,

"Whatcha doing?"

Miki deadpanned

"...Hunting Elephants."

She laughed at that. Miki climbed into the seat. The bus started up, and for a while, everyone was quiet. Miki was writing, Sami was watching "Doctor Who", and Daichi...Was asleep. And drooling on his shirt. When they finally got there, and stepped out of the bus, all three of their jaws dropped. Sami managed to regain her composure, and murmured,

"The hell is this? This is not a goddamn school!"

Miki weakly uttered,

"...We're screwed."

Both Daichi and Sami replied with a emphatic

"Sweet baby TARDIS. What did we sign up for?"

**A/N TOSK here! I belted out another chapter! Trust me, on my other account, I updated once a year... If I was lucky. I'll try to come out with at least one chapter a month! Next chapter, we're actually going to see some stuff happening. And randomness. Yeah. And I actually have a plan for this story! Le Gasp! Unheard of! My keyboard... I need another... Anyway, this week I'm going to a Comic-Con, and I'm super excited. Even though I have crappy cosplay... Welp. We'll see how that turns out... Constructive criticism is welcome! I don't take anything badly, I mean, if the story is crappy, and in severe need of editing, tell me! Anyways, I'm in World Studies, about to take a quiz, so... **

**TOSK, is, OUT!**

**OH! WAIT! DISCLAIMER! Ahem. If I owned ANY of the fandoms mentioned... I'd be shouting it from the rooftops, and rich enough not to go to school. SO! FOR REAL THIS TIME!**

**TOSK, is, OUT!**


	4. The Fandom

Miki, Sami, and Daichi stood outside the doors dumbfound. The 'school' looked more like a mansion, and certainly not a place where any learning would be done. The house was bizarre. It was painted a variety of different colours, none of them matching. Sami brightly said

"As long as this isn't the loony bin, who cares?"

Daichi gave a slight nod in agreement, while Miki shook her head.

"This place looks like—"

A girl clad in a blue shirt with the words "Doctor Who" emblazoned on the dark blue in white slung her arm across Miki's shoulder, exclaimed,

'Fabulous? Amazing? Spectacular?" she slyly looked at Sami and Daichi and said "Dare I say it? It looks...Fantastic."

Sami's high pitched squeal was cut off by Miki's slowly darkening expression. Both Sami and Daichi stepped away from the girl and Miki. The girl looked at the two of them, laughing a bit.

"What? You're looking at me like I opened the Pandorica! I did that last week..."

The girl continued to ramble, but Miki had tuned her out. Muttering insanely under her breath, giggling slightly crazed. It was only when Miki pulled out the frying pan she had in her bag... Well, one of the numerous bags she had, that the girl realised something was wrong.

"Hey! I've been hit with one of those _way_ too many times by Heta when I walk in on her changing!" Glancing at Sami and Daichi, who were holding out a shovel at her, she slowly said,

"I should probably run, shouldn't I?"

They shook their head, and Daichi smiled and said,

"Naw, girl, run? Ha! More like start digging."

The girl smirked at him, a complete 180 from her previous demeanour, and said,

"Dig? Me? Not bloody likely. ALLONS~Y!"

With that, she withdrew her hand from around Miki's shoulder, and sprinted toward a blue box that was standing on what looked like flower beds, that was about 3 yards away. Pushing the doors open, she dashed inside, but leaned back out to see where it was standing. She swore.

"Stecore! Sherly's going to kill me!"

She shrugged, and darted back inside, and with a weird 'vworp' ing sound, the box faded. Sami and Daichi jaw's were dropped again. Miki pinched both of them. Sami sputtered,

"B-But... **that was... a TARDIS!"**

Miki's eye twitched.

"I don't care. _We are leaving_."

Sami looked at her for a moment before saying incredulously,

"...How. Just...How? **_We're in the middle of fricking nowhere!_**"

The woman who drove the bus, as well as put Miki's mother on an edge came out. Miki groaned. The woman had changed from the business suit she was wearing into a pair of jeans, and a black, loose t-shirt emblazoned with the word "SHERLOCK" on the front. She kept the sensible shoes she was wearing, though. But that wasn't what made Miki groan. No. It was the fact that, now, one could clearly see that she wasn't an adult. She was a really tall teenager. Maybe 15. Definitely not old enough to drive. 'Where did she get her driver's license anyway?' Miki thought. "Sherlock" grinned. No, it would be wrong to say "grin. She smirked. And she, that smug jerk, said,

"Only as hard as it is to forge one."

She gracefully , elegantly, stepped over the square of flattened flowers, and frowned. She didn't look too happy about that. "Sherlock" grimaced, and rolled her eyes.

"Of course I'm not happy. That took me _months_ to grow!"

Miki turned sharply to face the cross girl. She was fairly sure she didn't say that out loud. "Sherlock" said, exasperated,

"Are you thick? Of course you didn't say that out loud. Idiot."

The last part was muttered softly, but laden heavy with contempt. Miki brooded silently. She was smart! She'd already finished college! The only reason why she was in middle school now was to "socialise". Whatever that was. But that was besides the point. She was /out/ of here. Miki Antonia De Fiore was _done_. Too much sun, not enough writing, too much of that goddamn socialising. She. Was. Leaving. She began to turn to storm away.

"Sherlock" narrowed her eyes, and quick as lightning, hit Miki somewhere around her neck or shoulder, and she collapsed, unconscious.

* * *

Miki groaned. Her head _ached_. Where was she. She sat up suddenly. She didn't know where she was. She **_didn't know where she was._** She glanced around the room to gain her bearings. The room she was in was light by natural light, coming from the window to her right. The bed she was on was pretty much normal. Not any of that "soft as a bed of down." No. It was a normal, slightly crappy mattress. It was pushed length wise against the wall to her left, and there was a bare nightstand to her immediate right. The walls were a pale blue. The quilt was— Miki shrieked and jumped out of that cursed bed. The quilt was sewn with, with... _Fandom references_. No. She was in Hell. She was dead. This would have to be hell. Sami didn't have one of these. That was probably for the better, though. Miki would have cut off any and all association with Sami if she had that quilt. Bending down to grab her combat boots, she took care not to touch the obsessed quilt. Turning to the door, she noticed her bags were here. Who brought them? ...They were definitely tampered with. Miki made a mental note to hunt down whatever was taken. If she remembered, that is.

Stepping out of the room, she took a few steps out before the door closed behind her. Whirling around, she tried to open the door. Crap. It was locked. In retrospect, though, that was pretty damn stupid. Miki put her forehead to the wall, and groaned. That seemed to be becoming a common occurrence now. Straightening up, she turned. She strengthened her resolve to find out who thought this was a funny prank, and slap them. Because this wasn't funny. At all.

She tramped down the elegant staircase. She took no note of decorations, she was far to deep in her own thoughts to brood. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she turned to face the hallway, only to find that the "hallway" was a maze. Dropping her head in resignation, she began the task of hunting for the way out.

* * *

Miki hissed in frustration. She must have been here for an hour, at _least_. When she opened one door, she made the mistake of going in a 360 in the centre of the room. All the rooms were identical. She kicked the wall closest to her in anger, and then clutched her foot in pain. That wasn't the smartest idea. She was hopping around on one foot, grasping the other in pain, and swearing worse than a sailor.

"Did that help?"

Miki's eyes widened comically, turning around in record time.

"Who are you?"

The person who spoke was raven haired, and had it pulled into a low ponytail. Miki couldn't tell the person's gender either, despite the ponytail. (S)he was wearing a black t-shirt with "Harry Potter" emblazoned on it in alternating Blue, Red, Green, and Yellow. (S)he was wearing sneakers, and black leggings, and had a crudely drawn lightning bolt on his...her...its...forehead, and was wearing round glasses. (S)he smiled, and said brightly, while holding out his/her/its hand.

"I'm Harry Potter! ...Or, at least, the Fandom Persona. Most people call me Mage You're probably quite confused right now." Mage sighed there, before muttering "I told Hunter, you don't throw a new Fan in this situation, for Merlin's sake!"

Miki stared at her before cautiously extended her hand, and shook the offered, and slowly said,

"Yes... I am quite confused. Where am I? This is obviously still the same place I was before I got knocked out by the girl wearing "Sherlock". And I was locked out of the room my belonging are in."

Mage's hand hovered over Miki's wrist.

"If you want, I can show you to the Fandom Council. We have to hurry though. Elementry's a right arse when we don't come on time. Maybe we can get you another keycard or something!"

Hesitantly, Miki nodded. Mage smiled, no less kindly than before, and grasped her wrist, pulling her through one of the numerous doors in the room.

* * *

**A/N HA! This is the first fic on any account that's made it to Chapter Four! I'll try to update AT LEAST once a month. Probably more often than that though. CRITICS, WHERE BE YOU? TEAR THIS APART! I NEED THE ADVICE! I am but a fanfic writer, and hardly the best! Anywho, thank you AstridHarkness, Hey guys bored, shnuffleluv, and Miss Misled-Bloodshed for the Follows and Favourites! A special thanks to shnuffleluv and Miss Misled-Bloodshed for reviewing! Thank you all so much! Those Follows, Favourites, and Reviews made my day when I saw them!**

**Shnuffleluv: I'm glad this fic piqued your interest, and I hope it's still good!**

**Miss Misled-Bloodshed: Miss, here is your much awaited update! I swore I'd get it out today! And I did! ...During class. But writing is so much more interesting!**

**Now, since my study hall is over...**

**TOSK, is, OUT!**


	5. The Fan

Mage pulled Miki through several doors, each one exactly the same as the first before Miki started getting concerned. Five turns and doors later, Miki spoke up, unsure

"I have a feeling we're lost."

Mage whirled around, her enormous scarf slipping off her shoulders.

"Maybe we are, but I've had to get new proctors out so many times that I've memorised this maze!" Mage sighed, obviously used to this. Miki looked at Mage incredulously, and said,

"Proctor? I'm a student, a student that's seriously having doubts on the credibility of this school!"

Mage wasn't listening, pulling Miki's wrist once more to another one of the identical doors.

* * *

Miki was exhausted, and sick and tired of white walls and identical doors, when they finally reached a rich mahogany door, with a shining bronze handle. Mage pushed the door open, with a little difficulty, as it was slightly heavy, and pulled Miki inside. The room was simple, with large French windows taking up three walls, one leading to a white painted balcony, and a large oak table taking up the majority of the room. She only had a few seconds to scan the room, because the moment Miki was inside, she was met with a chorus of shouts,

"Mage! What the hell!"

"The girl is **supposed** to find her way her by herself!"

"Ve~... Did you bring pasta?"

"You're late!"

Miki was getting headache from all the shouting, and she wasn't going to put up with this royal BS that she had been fed since she got here. This was fraying her nerves, and all she wanted to do was write, and eat a brownie. Her eye twitched as the crescendo of noise rose, before she finally burst.

"_**EVERY ONE SHUT THE HELL UP!**_"

Silence. Miki sighed in relief.

"Thank you. Now, where am I? What's a proctor? Who are you? And answer them in order!"

"This one's **rude**.

This comment was followed by murmurs of agreement. Miki's eyes narrowed. She couldn't see the person who'd made that comment, which was rude in it self, and she had every right to be as sour as she was

"I am unaware of who has made that comment, however, I do believe that I have the right to act in the manner that I am now. I haven't had coffee, nor slept in over 72 hours. I have no idea where I am, or what a proctor is, so I would greatly appreciate that someone /answer my bloody questions!/"

A girl with long brownish-black hair stood up from her seat next to "Doctor Who" shirt, with a black t-shirt with "TORCHWOOD" printed boldly in white on it. Her face was strong, and fierce, but young. She declared,

"Amen. Coffee is the meaning of life! Solely for that lovely answer, I shall answer those questions! By the way, my name is Torchwood!"

The DOCTOR WHO shirted girl interrupted her and said,

"Everyone calls her Tori, though."

Tori pouted,

"Doc, let me say that!"

Doc laughed and exclaimed,

"No can do, little sister!"

Doc turned to face Miki, face turning serious.

"You are the one who Heta gave the shirt to, yes?"

An orange shirted child stood up, looking confused,

"...No, I didn't give the shirt to her..."

Doc spun around in her chair to face the child, apparently called Heta.

"You said her name was Miki!"

Heta cowered in fear.

"That was the only name I caught, the girl talked too fast!"

Miki face palmed. 'Misami,' she thought, 'I am defiantly going to kill you for getting us into this.'

Miki cleared her throat. Everyone looked at her, most with heavy reluctance.

"I think the person you're looking for is my...acquaintance, Misami."

"Sherlock" stood up at her full height—much taller than Miki, who stood at 5'4—and stiffly said,

"You are referring to the girl whose sanity I am questioning?"

Heta looked at "Sherlock", confused (that seemed to be the child's default expression)

"Who?'

Sherlock looked like she was struggling to refrain from rolling her eyes.

"I _**mean**_," stressing her words "the other girl that came along."

"...The one who squealed when I said 'Fantastic'?"

Doc inquired cautiously.

Heta shifted a bit, looking exceedingly nervous.

"...Yes?"

A cacophony of shouts broke out at Heta's meek response.

"What the hell?"

"That girl is Fangirl the Second!"

"YOU HAVE BROUGHT DOWN THE APOCALYPSE!"

"FOOL OF A FANDOM!"

Heta flinched at some of these accusations, and Miki didn't like that. Sure, just because the kid made a mistake, didn't mean that they had the god-given right to insult...her.

"Hey! You, You, you! Yes, all of you! That was uncalled for!"

Miki burst out, and then refrained the urge to bang her head against a wall. By the Muses, what was with the constant silence and _staring _when she was speaking!? SHE HAD NO PEOPLE SKILLS! Her eye twitched, and continuing,

"What gives you the right to insult this kid? It was a mistake, obviously, and you morons are too conceited to see it! Let it go—"

"LET IT GO! LET IT GO! CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMOOOOOOREE!"

Doc swivelled in her chair, and Miki's eye twitched. That song. That _**song**_. Doc said exasperatedly,

"Alright, who let Frozen in?"

There was a muttering of negative responses. Doc sighed.

"I figured. Ringer, go ahead."

A girl wearing a cloak, and silver dress, and a wizard's hat stood up, and picked up the staff propped up against the table, and threw open the door to the balcony, and slammed the staff on the ground. A tremor ran through the entire building. Ringer closed the doors and went back to her seat. Quite anti-climatic, really. Doc swivelled around again, and clapped her hands together,

"Well. Now that's taken care of, I can answer a few of your questions, since we're going to be here for a while, waiting for the damn paperwork to get filed and returned."

There was a lot of grumbling when Doc mentioned paperwork, but it calmed down relatively quickly.

"Alright. This place? Yeah, not a school. It's a Fandom House."

Miki listened with rapt attention as Doc continued

"A Fandom House usually contains anywhere from 15 to 30 Fandom Personifications. A fandom is the fanbase for any show, book, game, etc. Any questions?" Doc didn't even pause before continuing. "Good. Each Fandom House has a Fan. A Fan is the House's proctor, which means they make sure that everyone in the House the Fan is assigned to is still a fandom, and remains one. A fandom usually fades without a Fan in the house." Here Doc paused for a moment, looking a bit sheepish, "This fandom house has a bit of a...reputation. We've never kept a Fan for longer than a week. Because of that, and the fact that none of our fandoms faded, even with no Fan. We're called the Mad House because of it."

Miki was curious, a feeling usually quite foreign to her.

"Why did you hunt down a Fan now?"

Here Doc slumped in her chair, looking quite tired. Sherlock stepped in front of her, and started talking.

"This House is close to being shut down, and the fandoms within, evicted. This spells a certain death for us. We needed a Fan, and fast. We were rushed, we hurried, we didn't go through the proper channels for this. You have been registered as the official Fan, instead of your friend. I apologise for the inconvenience, but for all intents and purposes, you have to stay here, at least until we have waited a short stretch of time. If this Fandom House refiles a Fan application this fast, other Houses will being to suspect something was wrong. We are already considered unbalanced and irresponsible as is. This Fandom House needs to keep a Fan for a suitable amount of time, or the other Houses will step in. We do not need to give the other Houses any more reason to believe that is necessary."

Miki managed to utter weakly,

"And how long is a suitable amount of time?"

Sherlock turned her head to face Doc, before looking back at Miki. With a straight face, Sherlock delivered the verdict.

"A year, at least."

Miki's jaw dropped, and eyes' widened. 'Deep breaths, Miki, deep breaths' she told herself. Straightening up, she tried to calm her erratic breathing. For a moment, everyone was looking at her warily, trying to gauge what her reaction would be. Miki stood still. And then she passed the hell out.

* * *

**A/N: HEY! TOSK is here! I bring good updates to you all! Or... A good update! Anywho! I belted this out when I was supposed to be writing a paragraph in English, so disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognise from outside this story. Big thanks to shnuffleluv and Miss Misled-Bloodshed for reviewing, again, reviews really make my day!**

**shnuffleluv: I hope I toned down on my use of pronouns! Thanks for the advice, I really appreciate it!**

**Miss Misled-Bloodshed: Here's your update! Can't tell you too much more because...Spoilers! **

**OH! And one last thing! During the rest of the month, I'm studying like a maniac for exams, so I probably won't be able to update until after, but I like this fic too much to abandon it! **

**TOSK, is, OUT!**


	6. The Doctor

"Should we slap her or something?"

"Supernatural! We do not slap people back to consciousness!"

"Well, I don't see you coming up with anything better, Doc."

Miki blearily opened her eyes, and slowly sat up. She prayed 'Let it be a dream, let it be a dream, hell, let it be a caffeine-induced hallucination, just—'

"Ve~! Fan's awake!"

"_No_, she's _asleep_."

"But, but, her eyes are open, ve~!"

"...That was sarcasm."

Miki flopped back onto the floor, and closed her eyes. It wasn't a dream, or a hallucination, or some weird writing trance thing. It was real. _And her mother, **who was a goddamn lawyer,** agreed to this._ 'Clearly,' Miki thought, 'Mother needs to go back to law school. Or at least read the terms and conditions.'

"I calculated that there was a 80 percent chance the new proctor would believe this to be some dream, or hallucination of some type. Obviously—"

"We get it, Sherlock!"

Came a chorus of shouts.

Miki got up to her feet in resignation. If it wasn't going to go away by hiding under her covers and writing, then she might as well deal with it, and get it over with. Brushing off the t-shirt that she was wearing—the same one Sami gave her, the one with "FAN" emblazoned on it— and crossed her arms.

"Do you have an manual, or a handbook for this situation?"

Doc looked sheepish.

"Well, we did, but..."

Miki raised her eyebrow. Or attempted to at least.

"But what?"

Doc mumbled something unintelligible.

"What was that?"

"...I kind of threw it into a super nova..."

Taken aback, Miki looked around for any confirmation. Everyone looked as if they were used to things like throwing an instruction manual into a super nova happening. She face palmed again. If this was how life was going to be like for a year, she wasn't going to survive that.

"...what? You threw an instruction manual into a super nova? Why?"

Doc snapped and exclaimed,

"It seemed like a good idea at the time!"

Miki stared and muttered,

"I am not going to dignify that with a response."

Doc grinned widely (a complete 180 from her previous mood), and said,

"It looked fantastic, though!"

At this point Sherlock was the one face-palming. She strode over to Doc and grabbed Doc's ear, whispering something harshly. Straightening up, Sherlock gracefully took the seat beside Doc. Miki had absolutely no doubt Sherlock was prepared to whack Doc upside the head if she deemed it necessary.

It was silent for a few minutes before Doc hastily spoke.

"Well, best be off! Plenty to see! I'll show you around! Geroni— Wait...That's not right...ALLONS~Y!"

Sherlock exchanged worried glances with a shorter girl with black hair, a red handkerchief tied around her neck, and a black shirt with the word "MERLIN" written gracefully in a gold script. Doc clapped her hands together and rubbed them excitedly,

"This meeting is now adjourned!"

Miki raised an eyebrow.

"What about the paperwork?"

Doc laughed

"No one really listens to them, it was just an excuse!"

Miki simply hung her head. Lovely. Daichi the Second. Daichi was a notorious rule breaker, and for what? "I was bored." was the most common excuse. Doc seemed much the same.

The fandoms seemed to leave in groups, only a few left by themselves. Sherlock, Supernatural, and Doc stayed behind, with Miki. Miki was fairly sure they had forgotten about her, and that belief was cemented further when Sherlock and Supernatural started fussing over Doc. Their combined voices rose in volume, trying to be heard over the other.

"Doc, you don't look good."

"Doctor, I do believe that Supernatural has a point, you seem pale."

And indeed, Doc was quite pale, even compared to Miki. Sherlock suddenly halted in mid-speech, and started speaking rapidly, effectively silencing Supernatural.

"Doctor, you look pale, throwing up, dizzy, experiencing loss of orientation—Don't try to deny it, it's obvious—, chronic headaches, you seem to have a fever, however nothing actually wrong physically. You're regenerating, aren't you? No— Don't answer that question, you are regenerating, there is no other logical explanation."

Doc glared at Sherlock with as much strength as she could muster, before slumping back down in her seat. After a while she softly said,

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm regenerating."

Sherlock didn't look up from her phone as she said,

"Radiation poisoning, I presume?"

Doc shook her head in the affirmative. Supernatural had her black wings—Wings!? Since when was that normal!?—extended, hovering around Doc protectively. Sherlock had put her phone back into her pocket, and her hand was awkwardly resting on Doc's shoulder, in some semblance of comfort. Doc stood up slowly, and with Sherlock and Supernatural flanking her on either side, made her way to the blue box with the words "Public Police Call Box" clearly printed in white. Miki hastily ran after them, what was she supposed to do!? Sherlock and Supernatural pushed the doors open (didn't the writing say "Pull to open"?), and helped Doc inside, despite her insistence that she could do it on her own. Miki dashed inside, unsure if this was allowed or not. Again, Miki stood, unnoticed, in the corner. Miki's eyes were wide as she curled up in a small ball.

"...It's bigger on the inside..."

Sherlock and Supernatural whirled around in surprise, while Doc smiled weakly. Sherlock turned her head to Doc and said,

"You could sense her, yes? This is the T.A.R.D.I.S, and I distinctly remember you saying that you had some sort of psychic connection to it—"

"**_HER!_**"

Doc interrupted. Sherlock rolled her eyes, and continued speaking,

"So why did you let her in?"

Doc said,

"She needs to see it, to believe it. She had a hard time believing in the existence of fandoms, she definitely won't believe in regeneration if she doesn't see it."

Sherlock huffed testily, but said nothing, and instead picked up Doc and carried her to the centre, something that looked like a console of a ship, and put her down. Doc relied on the console for support, as a golden glow started to surround her. Sherlock and Supernatural backed up rapidly, shielding their eyes from the now almost blinding light. Doc was expelling the light out from her sleeves, legs, head, anywhere that skin was remotely visible. Miki could barely see Doc at all. The...Room (If one could really call it that) was on fire, and the "box" was spinning and shaking, and altogether more than a bit not good. It felt like they were crashing, yet that was impossible because IT WAS IMPOSSIBLE FOR A BOX TO FLY! Miki jumped as a bit of the gold light hit the ground beside her, and lit it on fire. The light was fading rapidly, but Miki was shocked. This couldn't be the same person. It couldn't. Gone was the hair that stuck up, untamed. Gone was the stout features. In its place was dark brown hair (though the dark colour was probably a by product of Doc's hair being wet), longer, more angular features, and a definite height change. Sherlock and Supernatural rushed to the new girl's side as fast as they could— as fast as they could without being torched by the flames, and helped her up, but she brushed them off, muttering,

"Legs...Good! Arms, fingers—Lots of fingers! Good, good..."

Miki looked at Doc strangely. The girl payed no heed to Miki's confusion, and felt her hair.

"Am I a boy—No, no, not a boy!" pulling her hair in front of her eyes, "DAMN! And still not a ginger! Now... There's something important I'm forgetting..."

A sudden lurch of the ground that sent all of them sprawling jolted Doc into action.

"That's right! CRASHING!"

* * *

**A/N: HELLO! I BRING GOOD TIDINGS TO YOU AL— Oh, wait...It isn't December...Well, still. I bring good tidings to you all. And an update with me. Exams are over, and I'm getting a laptop for my efforts. Awesome. Anyways! Thank you to ExtraterrestriGirl, shnuffleluv, and Akayuki Sawada for reviewing! I really appreciated it! Actually...That's what got me up to finish the chapter and post it! Though never fear! Chapter Seven is being written as we speak! There's a poll on my profile about this fic, so please check it out! So, with nothing else to say...  
**

**TOSK, is, OUT!**


End file.
